Sure, Sure But What Do You Think Of This?
by LoveyHowl
Summary: Score one for Team Jacob-He's a man with a plan...
1. Chapter 1

Sure, Sure. But What Do You Think Of This?

Chapter 1. What It Feels Like For A Wolf

Jacob Black had quite enough to fill his plate the last two years of high school. Bella Swan had come back to Forks and promptly fallen in love with the whole bloodsucking Cullen clan, specifically, Eddie "Sparkles" Cullen, professional vampire. The appearance of three rogue bloodsuckers had caused Jacob and two of his friends to be admitted into Sam Uley's "gang". Then the sudden, devastating break-up of Bella and Edward had caused Bella to seek out a life of dangerous rebellion and had delivered her to his garage to overhaul a couple of motorcycles she had come across. From her awful downward spiral and the precarious climb out of it had spawned a relationship that was as natural as the wind blowing through the trees, as the fish that swam in the river: he and Bella had become very, very close.

They'd known each other since they were babies, but when her parents divorced Bella went away with her mother. Her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, was a very good family friend and almost like a second father to him. When Bella came back it was more than assumed that they would resume their friendship and possibly deepen it further. It would have happened had it not been for the damn Cullens. And they would have had the blessing of both Chief Swan and Jacob's father, Billy Black.

Truth be told, Jacob didn't really hate vampires as much as he made out-he simply had to honor the sacred responsibility passed down by his ancestors and he was more than totally cool with that. Becoming a werewolf was the most bomb shit that had ever happened to him. When he thought about the completely raw deal all Native Americans had suffered at the hands of European marauders, being a werewolf was the least the descendants of the Great Guardians should be able to look forward to. Especially here in La Push. But he held a grudging respect for anyone who served a vow to protect instead of destroy. And the Cullen clan was an unusual lot of vamps-they didn't feed on people, they hunted animals instead.

Jacob's real gripe with the Cullen bloodsuckers was mainly that they were insufferably pious assholes, at least the parents were. Pa Cullen was a doctor. Great. Wonderful. But could he have any less of a God complex? And Ma Cullen-Saint Esme, mother of all mothers-Jesus help already. But Jacob got that, too. Vamps couldn't have kids. So these two "adopted"-code word really for establishing a coven. And what a bunch of boneheads the kids were. Too busy being elegant, rich, fabulous and perfect to do anything else. And half of them were making out with each other! What the hell was with that, anyway? Jacob wondered. Sure, they were teenagers, but they were hundreds of years older than they actually looked. They were actually men and women, for God's sake; centuries old and doomed to do high school forever? That had to be a worse curse than being a bloodsucker, at least in Jacob's eyes.

But Jacob and Bella really _were _teenagers. The two of them together made sense. Jacob had imprinted on Bella right after he came into his birthright. He never admitted it to her, but Sam and his other brothers in the pack knew. And dealing with Bella was an exercise in stealthy yet uneasy disclosure. He'd almost broken through to her, had her at the precipice of love, but he began the horrifyingly fantastic process of transformation and she went and dived off that damn cliff without waiting for him. The shit hit the fan for real, then. More shit than the law allowed.

In the end most of the crap worked out. Somewhat. James and Victoria were put down; the truce was still in uneasy effect; the immediate threat of action by the Volturri's was at bay for the moment; Jacob and Edward had come to an understanding about Bella. Edward was still an insufferable, controlling asshole-that was never going to change. Bella could drive anyone to drink, but she was a kid, a babe in the woods-she had _a lot _of growing up to do. Despite the fact that she saw herself as being the caretaker of her parents, Bella was emotionally three years old. Jacob loved the game they played, deducting this, adding that to determine their real years. Dog years. Ha! That was rich. But so appropriate.

What did Edward really see in her? Jacob had racked his brains on that many a night. What does any man see in a little girl? Human, vampire, werewolf, it didn't matter. The dynamic was just so fucked! Jacob was still trying to wrap his mind around his friend Quil, who had just recently imprinted on a two year-old. Damn! That shit was just fucked up! Again, he got the general premise, but that shit shouldn't even be possible. Relationships are hard enough without having to wait twenty years for your love to grow up. Then again, he was a werewolf. And Edward was a stinking vampire. And Bella was a human teenager. It was no wonder Armageddon loomed on the horizon every time the three of them converged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Jacob Lays It Out

But Jacob had not given up, not yet. Almost. Once. He'd gone off into the woods in his wolf form vowing to stay that way for the rest of his life. But that didn't last long.

Bella was getting close to graduation and the plan was that she and Edward would marry. Yeah, right. He refused to have sex with her, refused to make her a vamp and they were getting married. Smart move, Bells, Jacob thought disgustedly. But he had one last trick up his sleeve before he gave up on Bella forever.

At that very moment Jacob sat silently, crouching behind a tree in the Swan's back yard, waiting patiently for the chief to head out to go fishing. It was the rare perfect weekend: Charlie was going fishing then heading to Jacob's place to watch a baseball game with Billy; Bella was staying home to do homework and blessedly, all of the Cullen's were out of town. Carlisle and Esme were in Seattle at a medical convention; Rosalie and Emmett were on yet another honeymoon, this time in faraway Tibet; Alice, Jasper and Edward were off hunting. Edward had stopped leaving the others to corral Bella when he was gone, trusting her well-enough now to go away and "let" her see her friends without interference and be alone with Jacob. At least, that's what he'd told her.

Finally Jacob heard the slam of the front door; the sound of gear being loaded into the cruiser; the start of the engine; tires crunching on the gravel of the driveway as he backed out into the street. At last, he could put his plan into action. Knowing Bella as he did, Jacob figured she was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast dishes. Lord knows the girl could cook her ass off but even he longed for the day she liberated herself from the kitchen. Had the girl never head of Burger King? Quiznos? Hot Pockets?

Jacob's excellent hearing and sense of smell confirmed that Bella was elbow-deep in dishwater. He stole away from his hiding place, leaped into the tree outside of her window and then catapulted himself through it with the ease and grace of a high-wire acrobat. He landed silently on the floor at he foot of her bed, but checked over his shoulder anyway, out of habit, to see if any noise had alarmed Bella to come and investigate. No, the coast was clear. Now Jacob would wait again, this time becoming one with the meager clothes in her closet. He had all the time in the world. At least until the weekend was over. He would have to wait for her to go to bed before he could finally execute his plan of action.

He could hear her leisurely padding around the house going about her simple routine. First she plopped herself down on the living room floor to study her homework. Final exams were nearing, at last, and her motivation to get through the grind had nothing to do with caps, gowns, diplomas or the prom. Doing everything was hard for her because all she could ever see before her was Edward. Right now graduation was a necessary distraction, but welcomed this weekend because he was gone.

The day was early yet but after Bella finished her studies she made lunch for herself. Jacob could smell the ground beef and onions wafting through through the house and then the white bread buns as she heated them in empty space in the bottom of the fry pan. It would be a simple lunch today, no fries. Just meat, bread, chips and orange juice; the sound of dishes being washed again; now the sound of Bella's feet as she gathered a laundry basket already piled high with clothes and made her way to the washing machine. God, does this girl ever need a life, Jacob mused between light naps and lazy surveillance.

Bella spent the whole day just doing mundane shit. After the wash was finished and folded she cleaned the bathroom. Somehow she stretched the tasks into evening. It was time for one more meal. She was about to start a pot roast when the phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Hi Char-dad. No, I'm fine. No broken bones or anything. I'm cooking the pot roast now so that you'll have dinner tomorrow evening. Yep, everything is fine. I've been a good girl. I'm going to die from boredom, actually. No, Angela's not available tonight, I told you that before. Jacob? I-I don't know where Jacob is. It's Saturday night-he's probably uh, out with the guys. I don't _know_, dad…so how many fish did you catch? Cool. Oh, you're at Billy's already? And you're asking me if I know where Jacob is? Whatever, dad. Tell Billy hi for me. Sure, sure. Bye."

In the closet Jacob was smiling a knowing smile. "_Sure, sure_." That was himself he was hearing in Bella and it made his heart smile, too. Soon.

Finally Bella was done inhabiting the downstairs portion of the house. The last dinner dish had been washed, her school books all put away. She thought about watching television but decided to gather the laundry and kiss downstairs goodnight. She came up the stairs slowly, listlessly, heading for her room. Jacob had a thought that panicked him. What if she was going to hang up stuff? He needed her to go to sleep for his plan to work and being discovered now would just be awkward and ruin everything. He lucked out. It wasn't even her stuff that she washed; he heard her go to Charlie's room and noisily hang his things in his closet.

When she came into her own room at last she went to her ancient computer and sat down to e-mail her mother, Renee. Then she surfed the web for a while. He wondered what she was researching. He wished that he could Google "Vampire Honeymoon-What To Expect On The Wedding Night". It would be a blast to see something really come up. Jacob almost laughed out loud at the thought of it, but stifled himself.

It was still relatively early-only about nine p. m. Jacob heard Bella go to the window and look out, sigh and shut it angrily. She collapsed onto the bed lethargically. Within ten minutes he could hear her gentle snoring.

He crept out of the closet soundlessly. In his hands were two pieces of rope cut at exactly four feet each. Bella was lying on her right side but Jacob perched atop her and turned her gently onto her back. He tied one wrist securely to the bedpost, then the other leaving enough slack for her move comfortably without being able to get away. He left her feet free. He carefully pulled her baggy black sweats off of her and when he got to the panties her eyes opened, wide with terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Not An Ultimatum

"Shh, Bella, it's just me. Calm down."

"Jacob?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Jacob? What the hell…"

"Bella, we need to talk." he smiled down at her; that smile, _her_ smile.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Untie me, now!" she demanded hotly.

"It's not a joke." Her panties were gone but Jacob quickly jumped up, grabbed a sheet from the closet, alighted onto her again and covered her, leaving her tank top-clad torso exposed. He next took a knife from his back pocket and sliced the tank up the middle.

"This is crazy, Jacob. I never thought you could be capable of something like this," she said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Edward will destroy you. What are you doing? Why?"

"Shut up, Bella." Jacob smiled down at her, his long dark hair swinging a mere fraction of an inch away from her face, and then cut her bra in half; he removed it and cast it aside viciously, never once taking his eyes away from hers. He then pulled the sheet up to cover the rest of her.

Bella was beside herself with feelings she could not name. But inevitably fear came to her mind. Jacob. Jacob, her Jacob, smiling at her, that smile she loved to see him smile, but while he was doing this to her? And there was something else; something she had never felt with Edward, in all their intimate moments together. She felt the promise of desire fulfilled. Desire? _Yes, desire for Jacob_, her mind screamed.

"Jacob, we can't do this. You know that I love you-"

Jacob retreated from her then. He took the chair from her desk, turned it around to face her and sat in it, still smiling her smile. He crossed his huge muscled arms across the vastness that was his chest, leaned back and propped a foot on the foot board of the bed. He said nothing.

"What?" Bella was going crazy with anticipation and under the scrutiny of his gaze. Anticipation of what? The anticipation that Jacob wold come to his senses and stop this crazy game? That he would he wouldn't stop this crazy game and show her how much trouble she was really in? That he would stop smiling at her and tell her what was really going on? The anticipation that whatever he was going to do would be something that she would like? That what he could do was something Edward…

"Figured it out yet?" he asked, at last, the sound of his voice cutting through the crazed cacophony of her mind like a crystal bell struck in front of a hot mic.

"No," she said simply.

"Then let me explain it to you," he said , not smiling now. We are gathered here today to talk about me and you. Specifically, why I love you and need you, Isabella Marie Swan. We are gathered here today _like_ this because I need you to listen, really listen to me."

For some reason Bella was fixated on his leg, the one propped on the foot board. He was so lovely, so brown, his skin so smooth; the muscles in his calf, his thigh-he looked like raw power. He was so huge, yet so gentle with her. His manner in tying her up had been no more than playful, gentle-reverent. He wasn't going to hurt her. At least not physically. Jacob sat before her as a man, she realized as she cast her eyes upon the rest of him. He was sixteen now, but twenty-six in werewolf years and looked no more than a year older than her. It was all so confusing. But he was a man. A human male. With desires that he could act on, unlike Edward. He was warm and gentle, and fierce and a killer. And he loved her. And here he was, looking like an exotic, wild-what? Whatever he was-she had no words for it-it was intoxicating her. He was so very mannishly handsome. And his mannishness affected her in a way that Edward's maleness never had. It was just so freaky. Jacob was really a boy, but so not. And Edward was really a man, but so not.

"I think I'm listening," she said at last.

"Bella, you need to really hear me now. It's time for you to make a choice. Me, or Edward. It's as simple as that. I just want to tell you why I think it should be me. Bella, we can grow old with each other. We can have children together. You're an incredible girl, but I long to see the incredible woman that you are going to become. Age is a number. But it is the content of your character, your heart and soul that determines your true passage into manhood and womanhood-not what you look like; and many times not how old you are. And we aren't supposed to look like this forever, anyway. There's nothing wrong with that. You've been corrupted by false beauty, Bella; perfect, illusory, supernatural beauty. And a youth-driven culture. Your culture fears death and being old. My culture embraces it. We value our old people-they have wisdom; they have important stories to tell us-about ourselves. And those stories, lessons, histories are wonderful enough that we pass them on to our children.

"I'm human, Bella. I have a pretty wild legacy, but I'm still human. Our years are short, but we can live them together. I don't have to leave you behind. I don't have to turn you into something you are not. All I have to do is love you. And protect you. And grow with you. Before I knew any of what I truly am, I knew that I was destined to be with you. This past summer proves it. And to confirm it further…you are my imprint. But we felt each other before I became a werewolf and you know it.

"I don't blame you for your confusion. I blame Edward. Edward is more a man than I am. What, 107 years old? And he acts like a fool. Age is a number. But just because he looks like a teenager he's supposed to live like one forever? And does he? No, he splits his time between two worlds: the world of the teenaged boy who doesn't know shit from shinola and the man who not only knows what he wants but controls everything and everybody around him to get it. He controls you like he's your father-even Charlie doesn't treat you like a mindless baby! He controls his family by getting them all to leave Forks because he can't commit to you! He wants to love you, but not as an equal, so he won't turn you; he tells you you're better off without him but then won't leave you alone to live your life! He wants to have his cake and eat it to. It doesn't work that way.

"I'm prepared to suffer what I must if you don't choose me, Bella, but know that I will be through if you don't. It's not a threat or an ultimatum. You of all people should be able to understand that. If we're not meant to be together then the humane thing to do is leave each other to go on separately with each others lives. But I do want to make the case for us, Bella…" Jacob said finally as he sat up in the chair and moved it closer to the bed. He pulled the sheet down, slowly exposing Bella's naked body.

"Jacob…"

"Shut up, Bella." he smiled at her now, not her old smile, but a new one, a knowing one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. What It Feels Like For A Girl

"Jacob, what are…"

"I've been watching a lot of porn. I want to pass my education on to you."

The sheet slipping sensuously over Bella's nipples caused them to stand at erect attention and sent sensations through her body that that exploded like Technicolor bombs; if Edward had been flat screen LCD then Jacob was plasma HD Imax surround sound.

"What are you doing to me? I'm still a virgin."

"I know that. So am I. But I'm going to start slow. Ever heard of a Reverse Lewinsky?"

"No. It sounds like a wrestling position…or a diving technique…"

Jacob snickered, despite himself. "It is. A diving technique, yes."

Jacob took in the full exquisiteness that was Bella's pale, beautiful body before he touched her. He removed his cutoff jeans and then lowered himself on to her, kissing her playfully on the lips. "Smile for me, Bella," he whispered, his nakedness upon her causing glorious ripples of lust throughout her soul and that radiated to her nether regions.

"Oh God, is this what I've been missing?" she gasped wildly, approaching a point where control or anything like it would no longer be a part of the universe.

"That's not even a taste of what you've been missing," Jacob murmured into her throat. Slowly he kissed his way down the length of her torso, her belly, the downy softness between her legs; he parted them, his touch still so very gentle, and continued the kissing upon lips that had never been touched in such a way before.

Bella's moans of pleasure were coming fast, her chest heaving, laboring under his assault. She tried to push Jacob off of her; visualized grabbing handfuls of hair in a desperate attempt to make him stop and continue, all at once, but unable to do so because she was bound tight. _Agony and ecstasy-got it, _she said in her own mind.

"Jacob please untie me, now," she begged him in a fever. "I'll die right here in your arms if you don't. There can't be any more pleasure than this," she gasped, sure that she was hyperventilating.

"Bella, Bella…Bells…there's more, I promise…"

"Sure, sure…just don't stop…"

Sometime around daybreak they slept, Bella nestled in Jacob's strong, warm embrace, virgins no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Love In The Time Of Laundry

Bella was the first to awaken. Her body was hungry for more of him but she dared to glance at her bedside clock and jumped to attention. It was noon already-Charlie would be home soon. She wasn't sure when Edward would be back, most likely nightfall, by the time Charlie went to bed, for sure.

"Jacob, wake up. We have to get dressed. Now."

"Bella…" he smiled up at her sheepishly. He realized he was smiling sheepishly and suddenly felt hungry. "Good morning, my Bella."

"Charlie will be home in a few hours. We have to get up," she said, almost in a panic."

"Sure, sure. Calm down. We've got time."

"Not much. Oh, my God!" she shrieked.

"What?"

"Blood-on the sheets. I've got to wash the sheets."

"Calm down, Bella," Jacob pulled her down towards him and kissed her sweetly once, then again, his kiss growing more insistent.

"Oh, I want to, but there's not enough time. Jacob…" she pleaded helplessly, giving in to his desire nonetheless.

"Sure there is," he said between playful kisses.

Two hours later, the pair lay spent and exhilarated.

"Okay, up, before we get caught. Bella?"

"What?"

"Have you decided?"

"Do you really have to ask after all of this?"

"Yes."

"I want to be with you, Jacob. Not just because of the sex-"

Jacob let out a hearty laugh. "Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"It is. I just hope that when I become this woman you're so anxious to meet you'll still love me."

"That works both ways, Bella," Jacob said, his tone deadly serious. Regardless of everything, the imprinting, the love we feel for one another, I know we're both taking a risk. I know we both need to grow, Bella. I just want us to grow together and hopefully always towards each other."

"I understand, Jacob. I want that with you, too. I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"That after all of this extraordinary drama, all these unreal adventures we've shared I'll grow to be some boring, ordinary nothing. And you'll be shaking your head saying, 'This is what I was so excited about?'"

"Bella, shut up. Let's clean up, get dressed and get ready for the next phase."

"The next phase?"

"When Edward gets back he's going to know immediately what's happened. He's going to smell me and something extra all over everything and he will not be happy about it. Alice may have even seen this already, because I been planning this for a while. We'll have to go to La Push. There's no way around that. As a matter of fact you should call Charlie and tell him to stay there and wait for us. Call him now, I'll start the laundry. Hurry."

Within two hours Bella had washed the evidence of their lovemaking away and put her sheets back on the bed. They were both excited and hungry—Jacob even more so and Bella—and as if she'd read his mind, Bella made to go towards the kitchen.

"I'll just boil a couple of hot dogs to tide us over until dinner. I can sack up the pot roast and when we get to your house I'll make some..." Jacob grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and cut her off with a kiss—he refused to let her cook another meal.

"Forget that. We'll go out to dinner tonight, Bella. But we need to get to La Push right away. Besides, I have another surprise for you and I need dad and Charlie there when I tell you about it."

Bella locked up the house and headed for her truck.

"No, the truck is too slow-" Jacob took her hand and led her to the bush he had been hiding behind the day before. "Here's your helmet-you'll ride with me today," he grinned down at her.

In all the times they had ridden their bikes they had never ridden together. Bella marveled at how all of her senses seemed to be heightened for her now. Sitting behind Jacob and holding on to him felt like heaven. They made it to La Push in record time, soon pulling into Jacob's yard where Charlie's cruiser was parked, the lights from the house shinning a beacon of welcome to them in the early dusk of evening. She held on to Jacob just a moment longer after he cut the ignition and hugged him tightly. But when they got off the bike Jacob was alarmed to see a scowl on Bella's lovely face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Emancipation

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I've been through—how many books?—frustrating myself with Edward," Bella fumed.

"Grab a number and welcome to the club," he replied sarcastically.

"Am I really such an incredible idiot? Don't answer that."

"Well, about that…" Jacob hesitated.

"What?"

"I've got some interesting news for us all. C'mon, let's go in-dad and Charlie both need to hear this, too." Jacob pulled Bella along hastily, smiling at her confusion.

"Hey you two," came Billy's warm greeting.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Charlie beamed at them both. Bella ran to her father and gave him an uncharacteristic hug. Charlie blushed but managed to return her show of affection with an awkward kiss on the forehead.

"Okay everybody, sit down-I've got some news," Jacob began excitedly.

"What in the world?" Charlie looked a question at Billy. Billy just shrugged.

"I've been doing some research…on our particular situation with the bloodsuckers and all. I contacted the Fictional Characters Guild last week and I found out something very interesting…"

"The Fictional Characters Guild? What the hell-" Bella shook her head in real confusion.

"Damn, Bruce was right…" Charlie mumbled.

"Bruce? Bruce who, dad?"

"Wayne, Bella. Bruce Wayne," Charlie informed her with a silent "DUH!"

"You know Batman?"

"Unlike you, Bella, I have cultivated many friendships over the years. It's a big universe, or hadn't you noticed?"

"I told you this probably wasn't a good idea," Billy said gruffly.

"Everybody calm down," Jacob pleaded. "The main thing is that I found out there's a petition process we can use in conjunction with a class action suit that has been brought against The Author. Several thousand Harlequin Romance writers are alleging gross intellectual any stylistic copyright infringement and are seeking relief in punitive damages. A judgment won against her in conjunction would pave the way for us to become fictionally free."

"What does 'fictionally free' mean?" asked Charlie.

"Generally, a copyright lasts for the duration of the author's life plus seventy years. But if at least seventy-five per cent of the characters in these books, along with a judgment in favor of the Harlequin writers is effected then we won't have to be stuck in this horrible storyline forever-the author will no longer be able to claim us as her sole, legal intellectual property; we will no longer be bound to follow the plot line of her story," Jacob explained excitedly.

"I don't understand," Bella complained, her brain about to burst. "Millions of people have read these books-everybody knows how we all end up. I just don't get it."

"Well, it's like this: if the fictional work in question has had modest success and, say, has been placed in the Amazon clearance bin during first printing, all that is needed is a legal judgment rendered against the author of said work of fiction, and a fictional character petition containing signatures of seventy-five per cent of the characters in said work. However, if the said work of fiction resulted in ridiculously phenomenal sales and mass appeal, then a legal judgment rendered against the author of said work, _and_ a fictional character petition containing signatures of seventy-five per cent of the characters in said work, _and_ seventy-five thousand documented fan fiction re-writes on file with the Fictional Characters Guild can free the characters. There have been over three million documented fanfic rewrites of "Twilight" alone. And our Union submitted then in the Harlequin suit. If we all stand together, at least the majority of us, we have a good chance of being free of this woman's madness once and for all," Jacob beamed.

"How strong is the case of the Harlequin Romance writers?" Charlie asked.

"Very strong. They claim she has totally plagiarized their style and content-pick any book they've published in the last forty years. And a second suit has been filed for Plorabilis Absentis Elementum."

"What the hell does that mean?" Charlie asked in greater consternation.

"Major plot holes."

The other three all nodded their heads in unison, the bright light flicking on for them simultaneously as they all let out a collective groan of understanding.

"I get it," said Billy. "Like just why it's never been fully explained how I got stuck in this lousy wheelchair…"

"And like why Edward and the rest of them aren't crazy from the smell of blood all the time going to a high school full of adolescent, menstruating females…" said Bella suspiciously.

"Or why I drive around in the police cruiser and don't own a car of my own…" Charlie said, one eyebrow raised. "And why Renee gets a second husband and all I have is Bella and a sock," he said angrily.

"Eww, Dad! TMI, really," said Bella disgustedly.

"Look, we can stop the madness. There's going to be a ruling on the suit coming down any day now. We've got to inform the others right away. I refuse to end up with Bella's baby-I simply ain't goin' out like that," Jacob declared at last.

"So what do we do now, son?" asked Billy as he stood from his wheelchair.

"You can walk, Billy?" exclaimed Charlie.

"I told you nobody explained why I was in the wheelchair-I've just been sitting in the damn thing because I was written into it-she never wrote that I couldn't walk."

"We call a meeting. We get seventy-five per cent of the other characters to sign the petition and submit it to the Union and we're free. Simple as that."

"I don't think the Cullen's will go for it-they've got it too good," Charlie said, shaking his head skeptically.

"Yeah, well everybody else doesn't have it good—we don't need them. I'm pretty sure we'd outnumber any idiots that want to remain in this literary hell," Jacob reasoned.

"Let's fucking do this already-call the meeting," said Billy as he pushed the wheelchair towards the front door and sent it hurtling through and out into the yard with a vicious kick.


End file.
